Everybody Has A Bad Day
by Flameus
Summary: What happens when the captains of Soul Society get have a bad day.Let's go find out.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers I'm new to writing but tell me what you think about** **and review the story as to the silver cloud** **and its incantation just something I thought of.**

Everybody Has A Bad Day

It was a normal day in Soul Society with the captains meeting to discuss the budget for the 13 squad divisions. All the captains were arguing over how much money they needed until the Head Captain said "Will you all shut up now look we'll all get the same amount of money but if you have a problem with that then I'll show you some manners with Ryujin Jakka as my officer of enforcement do you understand," while releasing killing intent mixed with reiatsu that made everyone within a 1000-mile radius shake with fear.

After the captains had calmed down they noticed the air was thick with evil as they looked for the source Captain Yamamoto saw a flash of silver and said "Captains be ready we have a visitor among us. Please show your self we won't attack unless you do." Then a cloud of silver dust appeared and said "You soul reapers have become to conceited among your position we gave you for that we shall solve this problem by giving you a lessen in humility by giving you bad luck have a nice day." All the captain were shocked as they heard this as they were about to speak but were to slow as the dust shouted "**THIS IS FINAL WE HAVE DECIDE YOU HAVE NO SAY," **then saying "_R__ise against the_ _conceited world let them see their_ _errors_ **CLAYMORE." **A cloud of red mist appeared and settled on the captains while the silver dust took the shape of a young man smiling while saying "let's see if you soul reapers are worthy of your power we immortals gave you."

**Who do you think should be the first captain to have bad luck and if you want give a suggestion as to what might happened to them while having bad luck. PEACE.**


	2. Yamamoto

Chapter 1

Captain Yamamoto

It had been a week after the silver cloud incident and the captains of Soul Society were on edge. But little did they know the cloud was waiting for the first captain to become edgy and that captain happened to be Yamamoto. Now we all know that Captain Yamamoto is a powerful soul reaper but just looking at him you could see he was alert more then usual, and his eyes were open 24/7.

The cloud figure sighing said to no one in particular "Well well well Captain Yamamoto it seems your first on my list of conceited soul reapers to have fun with," the cloud said before transforming into his human form and smiling evilly.

Captain Yamamoto was currently looking at the new soul reaper graduates files wondering why there where only five but still he read them; Flameus: 6'2, 219lbs, light skin with scars, eyes black with red pupils in the form of horinzontal bars, hair silver with red ends, master of lies, killing, shunpo, zanpakuto type-fire, name-Clayart. As he about to look at the other four graduates he heard a knock at looking at the door he said "Enter," the door open to reveal Flameus smiling evilly while saying "Hello Captain Yamamoto I just wanted to meet my captain before meeting my allies so how do you do." Yamamoto feeling uneasy around the new person said "I'm well Flameus but I must know why are you smiling," Flameus catching himself said" Why I'm happy I mean who wouldn't be serving under a powerful captain as you," he said with a tired expression and turn to leave the captain stunned at the words.

Yamamoto feeling unsettled and stunned was about to enter his mindscape to talk to Ryujin about the lad who made him uneasy but went against and went for a walk.

Flameus knew causing Yamamoto bad luck would be hard but he gave into his evil side and started to set traps for the conceited captain to walk into.

--------------------5 hours later------------------------

As Yamamoto was walked into his office he saw his office was burned to a crisp with everything gone with the wind he immediately thought 'Oh good god no its started' before getting knocked out and waking up in the middle of Soul Society's woman bathhouse naked with the women filling in to take a bath, the only thought Yamamoto had was 'damn Unohana has a nice butt,' and 'Curse that cloud figure.'

Elsewhere Flameus sifting back into his original form was laughing his butt off as he heard the head captain try to explain what happened before getting his butt kicked all the while Flameus was thinking who to go after next.

* * *

Ok folks you know what to do review this chapter and wait for the next and give me some suggestions on who to trick next also I do not own Bleach but I do own Flameus.

Me: Yo Flame.

Flameus: What I want to get back to planning!

Me: Fix me some poptarts before I give you a partner that works with you in the upcoming chapters.

Flameus: You wouldn't, you can't I'm the star of the story.

Me (smiling the Unohana smile): Oh wouldn't I, now go make me some poptarts.

Flameus (looking scared): Ok but please no partners unless its Kira's turn that bastard is a mood killer.

Me: Yeah he is a downer, eh i'll think about it.


	3. Soi Fon

Chapter 2: Soi Fon

After the Yamamoto-bathhouse fiasco all the women were ashamed that they worked for a pervert no a super pervert like Jiraiya(1) and namely to say the women and man who were really pissed at Yamamoto were, the female captains and the female lieutenants and one very very veeeeeeeeeeery bloodthirsty Zaraki when he heard the head captain was in the women's bathhouse.

_Hello readers sorry for the interruption but I really really really don't want to go in details about what happened to Yamamoto ha poor bastard he should have known he was the first vic oh wait I forgot he doesn't have fanfic awareness(2)._

Soi Fon couldn't help but shake as she felt a spine-chilling tingle come over as she woke up and wondered why that gave her a bad feeling. Unknown to her a certain cloud figure was forming into his human shape while looking at her thinking of the fun he could have with the second captain absently he wipe his nose as blood came out thinking of a very perverted idea came into his head 'hmmm spaghetti string dress with a little bit of make up and her teacher oh this is gonna be FUN' not knowing he was being watched by another cloud figure albeit a very angry green cloud figure leaking killer intent on the poor bastard.

After Flameus had left the second squad barracks he went to find his captain just to rub it in his face in but stopped when he saw a very familiar figure, his girlfriend, shooting major killer intent at him with him thinking '_I'm dead if I don't explain myself to her' _thinking fast he pointed to her to follow him while noticing her face as it went from angry to confused as she followed him to an alley but went to angry again as he turned around smiling. She was about to tell him but he dropped his smile and said in a deadpan yet serious voice "What are you doing here Topaz you know your not supposed to be here unless the boss sent you to give me supplies and why are you angry,?" Topaz remembering he was a superior in ranking bowed her head and said "Sorry Flameus but I have been sent to monitor your work and the reason as to why I'm mad is because you're looking at women who are changing you pervert!" Just then captain Soi Fon had been walking by when she heard the last part of Topaz's speech and without thinking knocked out Flameus before turning to Topaz and saying "I'll be taking this man to prison where him and his captain can have a nice long chat about what they did." Topaz feeling nothing but rage at her boyfriend just nodded her head before realizing that she just messed up Flameus and knew she was going to have to work on his second task which was humiliating the second squad captain that she just met.

_Ok people I'm just gonna be real lazy because I can't think of how to write the story so here's what happen Topaz humiliated Soi Fon by tricking her into thinking she was invited to fight with Yoruichi but in bikini in the real world at 9:00 pm but what she didn't know was she was being tricked so she went anyway and ended being trapped somewhere where her biniki was ripped off yet she failed to notice it but she escaped after looking at herself she saw that she was naked hurried to go back to Soul Society but was unaware that Topaz had known when she was going to appear and at what time so she organized a meeting at the spot and what do you know Soi Fon appear as predicated and all the male soul reapers blacked out as did Soi Fon but they blacked out from blood loss except for Zaraki who was uninterested as he was and is still pissed off at Yamamoto for seeing his daughter nude while this was going on Topaz was inwardly laughing her ass off at what she did for the poor girl but then again Soi Fon had it coming._

Elsewhere: Flameus and Yamamoto were talking about what happen to land them in jail with Flameus laughing his head in his mind because he actually knew why Yamamoto was in jail before both went back to talking about there zanpakuto were they had a fight about how powerful their respectful zanpakuto was stronger then the other which resulted in them knocking each other out but with Flameus reminding his self to congratulate his girlfriend for what she did.

* * *

Hello readers look I'm a writer but everything I do I for a good reason my reason for not writing everything out was because I had no fucking clue how it should go and for the girls if you're mad so what my story my rules now please review and if you're wondering what Flameus and Topaz looks like them pm me. Now for a serious matter should I prank the former captains who lead the Espada now or their former lieutenants if so write it in your review. PEACE.

Topaz: Hey Flameus.

Flameus: What Topaz?

Topaz: Are you still mad at me for putting you in jail?

Flameus: Not really I mean it's our creator who did it so I can't be mad at you now can I but I speak as your boyfriend as your superior I'm very pissed off because of you me and Yamamoto bonded now where friends and do you know what I feel now that I pranked him?

Topaz: No.

Flameus: I feel horrible now I going to have to make it up to him!

Me: Aye shut the fuck up or I will destroy this story you hear me now tell the readers what I own and what I don't own. NOW!

Topaz and Flameus: Flameus(me) own his original characters which are Topaz and Flameus but if he did own Bleach he would make Aizen a girl just for fun.

Me: Yeah I would you got a problem with that if so don't read this story anymore. PEACE.

* * *

1. I happen to like Jiraiya and I thought it would be funny if I compared Yamamoto and Jiraiya seeing as their both old and perverts.

2. For those that know Deadpool who has comic book awareness i took the idea and used it to mock Yamamoto who wasn't aware of the story.


	4. Kira Pt:1

Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers it is I Flameus I would like to start the third chapter off with this it will be in two parts also I broke out of the pocket universe and oc-Flameus has been taken care of and returning with me is Topaz and she's really mad so if you catch her cussing don't say anything bad.

Me: Flameus, Topaz do the disclaimer and tell them what I own and what I would do if I owned bleach.

Flameus and Topaz: Creator does not own bleach but if he did he would have made Ichigo's hollow the main character but he owns his ideas and ocs.

Me: What Ichigo's hollow kicks ass.

* * *

It was a normal day in Soul Society but at the moment Kira had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to him and his former Captain, Gin, sighing and saying to no one in particular "Well at least I don't have to deal with clowns," as he got a chill up his spine but unknown to him a very angry person was listening onto his conversation with his self. Topaz was smiling evilly as she heard what Kira said and thought to her self _"__hmm should I tell Flameus or should I let him go on with his business…… well Kira today's your lucky day(1) I'm not helping Flameus today seeing as how he put me in a pocket universe with no fucking food oh that bastard well pay."_

Somewhere with Flameus

"Hmmm my 'I'm going to get hurt by Topaz' sense is tingling(5)," said Flameus as he was drinking with Yamamoto who said in return "You say something Flameus" Flameus to his credit just nodded his head sideways to signify him saying no before thinking about how he should make Kira have a bad day.

With Kira

Kira was walking to his ex-captains room thinking about what the squad could do without a captain as it was his job to make sure the 3 squad would not get sloppy when he suddenly heard a clown-like giggle that made him run in fear but he failed to notice Flameus standing with his mouth open and thinking one thing _"__a fear of clowns hmmm I might have to use the Tsukuyomi(2) on him to make sure he isn't a soul reaper that's conceited but he doesn't look like one but man am I glad I learn that technique for that man with the monotone voice what was his name again Itachi(3) or something along the lines of that now all I have to do is make him look me in the eyes in a public place and watch the fun unfold"_ before turning to go back to his 'squad' to discuss with his captain whether he could 'help' Kira with his squad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 hours later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flameus laughed evilly while he made his way to the third squad barracks as he got clearance from his 'captain' to 'help' Kira but if only Yamamoto had asked why maybe he would have know what was about to happen oh well. As Flameus neared the barracks he heard the one thing that frightens men……. A yell but not any yell a **' I'm your girlfriend and you have the balls to put me in a universe just because your mad' **yell making him sweatdrop and slowly turn but alas I'm the creator and Flameus has now enter my world so without anymore interruptions

"Oh Flameus can I talk to you" asked Topaz in a sickening sweet voice that made Flameus shake in fear as he turned around to stare in his girlfriend advance stage of heterochromia eyes and only thought of one thing before he blacked out _"__Damn I never should have done that oh well I'll just stop her."_

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

"Ow what happen wait where am I" ask Flameus as he turned his head to take a look around before realizing that he was a Tsukuyomi and realizing it was as he looked at the worst color and background color for an Tsukuyomi pink on grey showing his nightmare and with that said he did what anyone would "My eyes they fucking burn curse you Topaz and your gorgeous yet deadly eyes." Before he calmed hisself and broke it with his own Tsukuyomi. After a few moments he woke to see his girlfriend smiling evilly and was to yell something when Flameus said "Forgive me Topaz but I have a job to do I'll watch over you until you wake up," Topaz was about to ask him what he meant when he closed his eyes then opened them to reveal his Tsukuyomi eyes which were Pein's Rinnegan eyes(4) except it what red on black and said the one word that scared heard in a whisper like voice "Tsukuyomi" and with that one word it appeared her worst memory before she blacked out she said "I'm sorry Flameus forgive me." Flameus could only sigh and hope that Topaz would be alright as he picked her up and took her to the fourth squad barracks and telling Unohana that Topaz passed out from the heat before going back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time skip 30 mins---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After looking around for Kira, Flameus found him on a hill talking to his sword about his former captain to which Flameus could relate with him when someone you care about hurts you but he had a job to and with a evil smirk he yelled Kira to come over which he did and the second he stood up Flameus' eyes shifted in the Tsukuyomi and said "Aye Kira look me in the eyes when I talk to ya, also Yamamoto said I can help you with your squad." And Kira did what he said only to notice that his eyes were different and before he could close his eyes Flameus said "Tsukuyomi"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flameus' Tsukuyomi--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kira awoke to find hisself in the one place he remember and feared when he was human a …………circus filled with big ugly clowns with misshapen body parts all talking with a voice his mother's voice but it was different it had a slower yet helium pitch to it and when they Kira he only felt one thing fear and as they approach smiling a insane smile he look around but only saw black, red, sliver outlines but he also saw someone smiling at him before mouthing 'welcome to your nightmare Kira I hope you can come over your fears before you become mentally unstable.'_

* * *

The real world----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flameus could only smirk as he saw the illusion taking hold on Kira and with that he left Kira there while thinking to hisself 'Three down 10 to go and Gin is my next victim what to do with him.'

* * *

Hey readers and reviewers what do you think took a long time but I had to tweak the story a few timesand for the ladies I added that scene between Flameus and Topaz to show how close they are and yes Flameus knows Topaz's worst memory just as Topaz's knows Flameus' nightmare. On to another note I need ideas for the Gin chapter also im going to do a character chapter for my ocs to show a few things about them and trust me Topaz is fine she'll be out for three chapters after that she come back and stay for another chapter then she goes back to her and Flameus' dimension.

1- Basically it goes against my idea for the story as he is suppose to have a bad day which he did.

2- The Tsukuyomi is a genjustu from Naruto but i thought Flameus could use it as a prank weapon while dealing out punshiment.

3- I find Itachi to be a cool person mainly do to the fact that he is calm and never overheats also this hints a possible one-shot between Flameus and Itachi.

4- The Rinnegan eyes are creepy yet they pull off what was needed which was to input fear in people's hearts but i render it to been black and red because it looks cooler that way.


	5. Gin Pt:2

Gin

Hello, my fellow readers of fanfiction and possible reviewers/flamers as you all know I'm out to torture I mean humiliate Gin the former Capt. of squad 3. Anywho Flameus do the disclaimer.

Flameus: Flameus does not own Bleach.

Me: Now on with the show!

* * *

Flameus was very annoyed he just found out that his next target was in a different dimension and one of the three ways to get there were 1- asking Urahara for help but that would mean telling him about his mission and explaining why it had to be completed, 2- creating a hollow portal to enter the dimension and humiliate the three conceited shinigami, and 3- taking a leave of absence to enter the Hollow dimension and changing his form into a arrancar, which just so happens to be the easiest thing to do, so now we find Flameus persuading Yamamoto into letting him take a vacation into the world of the living mainly because there's nothing to do.

"Please Captain Yamamoto I'm going crazy with nothing to do and I refuse to just sit idly by waiting for a mission, and besides there's nothing to do here except fight Kenpachi and I do not want to be around him he's still mad." said Flameus while looking at his captain with sad eyes until Yamamoto said "Ok if you shut up I can give you a week off but don't let anyone else know if they ask tell them you are going on a week-long mission that can be extended to another week if you still feel that you will go crazy here but I can not blame you I also might go crazy if I stay here longer especially after what that cloud figure did to me and besides im too old for this shit." But if he took the time to notice the smirk on Flameus' face he could probably put 2 and 2 together. While Flameus walked away he thought of ways to give Gin a bad day until an idea hit him which was ask Kira what would make Gin's day a bad day for him but then he remembered that Kira was in the hospital because of his mind trick. _'Hmmm I should really mind wipe that Kira guy just to be sure that nothing bad happens to me.'_

Time Skip- 3 hours later

After walking from the 1 squad barracks and getting lost five times we find our cloud being in the fourth squad barracks looking for Kira when he suddenly spots the fourth squad captain Unohana Retsu smiling at him which scares him to no end (**AN- on a serious note whenever Unohana smiles everybody gets a chill that runs down their spine her smile is just plain scary, you know that's just true, anyway back to the story) **while waving at him to come to her so suppressing a shudder he walks calmly to her where she stops smiling and looks at him before saying "I know who you are Flameus, your that cloud figure that has cursed us to have bad luck until we have learned our lesson since we've become conceited so let me tell you something ok," at this point she takes a deep breath before smiling her smile again and says

"Don't mess with me Flameus because I will tell everyone about you and your friend and trust me I really don't want to do that because I find that you're doing a great deed for us soul reapers but if you prank me and that messes with my work I will hurt you ok?" After Unohana had said this Flameus looked her in the eyes and said in a neutral voice "Listen little soul reaper your talking to a being that is higher and more powerful then you yet you have the nerve to tell me what to do proves how conceited you have become, just because of the ranking difference, let me tell you something, that means nothing to me if I wanted to I could destroy all of you soul reapers while a flick of my wrist but I will not because it will throw things out of balance so with that said you will tell me what I what to know and you will not interfere with my orders, now where is the soul reaper named Kira Izuru and what is his condition as of right now."

After a moment of hesitation Capt. Unohana told Flameus where he could find Kira and told him that he was expected to wake up from his _Tsukuyomic_oma in a few minutes and she would have to be the first person there to ask him questions one of which being who put him in the coma with that said Flameus sighed and told Unohana that she would have to wait for about and hour do to the fact that he had to question Kira about what a bad day for Gin would be like and he also had to mind wipe him after this Unohana said ok and with that Flameus left to enter Kira's room and to his surprise Kira was awake and calm until he looked at Flameus and was about to start screaming when he saw Flameus until Flameus sent him a glare that said 'scream and I'll kill you got it?' after that Kira spoke in a tired voice and said "What do you want Flameus?"

Flameus said while smiling a creepy smile "Nothin really I just came here to ask you what would be a bad day for your former captain I think his name is Gin right so why don't u tell me what I want to know before I put you back in that place eh Kira." After hearing that Kira paled to the point that he was almost transparent and said quickly that a bad day for Gin would be making him do something that was stupid, so with his information gotten and his excuse as to where he would be for a week maybe longer Flameus told Kira to look at him in the eyes and said "Forget everything you remember nothing, when someone asks you questions pertaining to your coma you will say that you remember nothing except that the person who put you in your coma was arrancar that you have never seen understood?"

To Kira, who, nodded and went back to sleep but if anyone had seen his eyes they would have notice his eyes looked like Flameus except his pupils where his eye color and with his objective completed Flameus left to see his girlfriend and notice that she was waking up slowly but before he left he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips before whispering in her ear as she heard what he said and was about to object until she notice that Flameus had stuck her with a needle filled with a sleeping agent but before she went to sleep Topaz said "Be carful Flame." And with that Flameus nodded before entering a portal that lead to the Hollow realm (**AN:** **hahahahahahahahahaha hollow realm man that's awesome a cookie to anyone who can catch what I mean and yes Topaz and Flameus and pet names for each other**)

In the portal

"Time to fuck with Gin oh what joy now lets see I enter my arrancar form and tell Gin that Aizen said for him to do something stupid oh what am I going to tell him oh well I'll just come up with something when I met the bastard."

Flameus said as he walked through the portal changing his form so he could be identified as an arrancar(**AN: I'll do a short chapter that describes how Flameus and Topaz look {by look I mean their form as clouds, soul reapers, and hollows or arrancar.} their history, etc.**).

_**AN-Hiya folks I'm pretty sure u know what this means if u don't imma tell u I'm being lazy again so I'm going to fast forward a bit and tell u what happen- Flameus enters the building and looks for Gin and he eventually finds him and tells him that Aizen said that he has to steal Tosen's secret stash of tea that he likes to drink so much with out getting caught and to give it to Aizen at the meeting so with that said we're at the part where Gin is about to present the tea to Aizen and review people I'm pulling this story out of my ass and I have only five or six reviews im not asking for much just a few more reviews or flames anything that can help better myself and how I write so do something and to those wondering about my other story im still working on it at best the new chapter is going to be 2 or more but im not promising nothing on it hell this chapter is six going on seven people im working hard here so review or flame me do whatever u want to do anywho back to the story.**_

"Here ya go Aizen Tosen's secret stash of tea,oh and by the way it was really hard to find,the guy is a neat freak for someone's whose blind." Said Gin as he handed the tea to Aizen but not noticing that Tosen had drawn his zanpakuto and started his bankai which stopped time and started cutting Gin's uniform into a bikini then restarted time where all the espada looked at him and had their own thoughts (1) after seeing him,

Stark-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz must get more sleep and kill Aizen zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Old Guy- What the fucking hell and should I kill Aizen?

Harribel- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh my god this is too funny I should have let Apache come with me she would get a kick out of this ahahahahahahahahahaha man this is rich and should I kill Aizen?

Ulquiorra- Must rip out eyes can not look at gin as a friend any more hmm, should I kill me a hollow and should I tell that human girl I love her and should I kill Aizen?

Spoon Man- I miss Nel she would laugh at this with me man I never should have betrayed her oh well she should have married me.

Grimmjow- Cat food cat food the best food in the world for cats meow.

Seventh Espada- Why can't the guy writing this story remember my name better yet why is it that he can remember 1, 3, 4, 6, and 10?

Espada 8- Zoom zoom zoom cause I'm faster than you zoom.

2 Headed Espada- **Oh my god will the ever present voices that aren't mine shut the **fuck up sheesh your weak I'm strong and will the soul reaper named **Kiaen Shiba stop tryin to take over it gets borin killin you.**

Yammy**- **If I have to attend one more meeting that ends up with a guy in a bikini and not Harribel I'm going to kill that person after the fifth time it gets borin and damn im hungry maybe I should stop dieting and maybe I should date that arrancar I punched through the wall she healed up good and looks hot but she has no body but then again she could have a body I mean with these clothes it fides a girls figure unless they change it eh I'll think about it.

Aizen- Why does this always happen I'm not that bad of a guy am I just because I want to rule over everything.

Tosen-Justice has been served bitch heh I'm the coolest motherfucka in here.

Gin- Why is it always me that ends up leaving here with a bikini and why was that arrancar named Suemalf laughin as he walked away and how did he get his hair to become three in. spikes?

Flameus- man I'm just that awesome ok time to leave and get payback on Unohana.

As Flameus left to go back into Soul Society he had a thought that made every person sneeze at once "Must prank Espada."

After Flameus left and went back to Soul Society he stopped prankin for a week before he started messin with Unohana- but that's for next time PEACE.

* * *

Me: Did I really need to mess with Gin that much Flameus?

Flameus: Don't know you're the one writing this story also what are we gonna do about Unohana and when will you get to work on the second chapter of "Soul Switch"?

Me: Easy we make Unohana have a bad day I don't care if she knows what we're doin and as to "Soul Switch" how do you know about it and im thinking on that chap, man I might just make everybody be inside there partner's body but I still need to make their clothes represent hows in the body got it?

Flameus: Your just being lazy aren't you and your putting me and Topaz in there remember?

Me: Oh yea and good night.

Flameus: What ow that hurt did you just sleep-dart me!

Me: Yea I did what are you gonna do about it oh wait your out cold.

Flameus blacks out

Me: Well that was borin anywho go ahead press the **review button** you know you want to well until next time boys and girls and stop bein lazy all you have to do is write somethin about the story or give me a suggestion or flame but your all lazy.

* * *

1- These are my thoughts as to what the Espada think I mean come on we can think for them so I choose to make them think like how I would and I can't remember the rest of the Espada.


	6. Intermission

Intermission

Hello Folks, it has come to my attention that most people who have read my story 'Everybody Has A Bad Day' get an idea of what Flameus and Topaz looks like so I have decided to go ahead and do this intermission so people can have a feel at the characters that are apart of me if you think you can understand them better tell me but if you can't give me a few suggestions so you can understand them.

I do not own bleach or naruto but I do own all Ocs that I have created and ideas for my stories.

**

* * *

**

**Subject: Flameus**

**Cloud Form**

Name: Flameus

Cloud color: Silver

Cloud shape: Dust

Abilities: Unknown but seems to have a spell ending with a attack named Claymore to cause bad luck or for something to happen.

**Soul Reaper/ Human Form**

Name: Flameus

Age: Unknown looks to be 15

Height: 6'2

Weight: 219 lbs. Lean with muscle. Sprinter body.

Hair: Tame shoulder length. Silver with red ends.

Skin: Tan with scars on his arms and face.

Eyes: Three red bar shaped pupils set horizontally black sclera with no iris, when using his abilities eyes shift to look like the Rinnegan but with color changes.

Zanpakuto: Clayart, abilities- unknown but attacks are fire aligned. Sealed form-looks like the Decapitating Craving Knife sword but without the holes in it.

Shikai form- unknown. Phrase to use shikai; Clay is explosive, explode Clayart.

Bankai form- unknown. Rumored to have it.

Skills: Master of scheming, lies, killing, and pranking.

Abilities: Most are unknown but when using his eyes to do something related to pranking, torture, or information gathering, eyes take the form of the Rinnegan with black rings and red background. The only known ability that ties with the eyes are, the Tsukuyomi, a mental attack that makes a person go through a traumatic event in their life, and hypnosis.

Hobbies: Sleeping, spending time with his girlfriend, and messing with people.

Facial Appearance: Looks to be asleep. Eyebrows are round with the end and beginning of eyebrow being red with the middle being silver. Eyes are average shaped. Oval shaped face. Has a triangle goatee that's sliver with red tips.

Clothing: Normal soul reaper clothes but has a red flame insignia on the front with the number 1 representing what squad he is in.

History: Unknown but seems to know Topaz's history and the most traumatic event in her life.

**Hollow/Arrancar Form**

Name: Suemalf

Age: Unknown looks to be in mid teens to early adult.

Height: 7'0

Weight: Unknown but has body of a swimmer.

Hair: Bronze with green hair tips. Hair is set in three inch spikes.

Skin: Chalk white with black markings under his eyes. (AN: the markings are a mix between Grimmjow's marking and Jiraiya's)

Eyes: Royal blue sclera and yellow diamond shaped pupils and baby blue iris.

Zanpakuto: Death flame- .net/images3/i/2004/10/b/c/sword_of_ (AN: I can't describe the blade so ill give u guys a pic also I do not own the sword used as the sealed formed of Death flame but the whole blade is suppose to be blood red with black circles along the blade.)

Released: Suemalf takes the form of a humanoid bear with bronze hair with a green tint.

Abilities: Enhanced senses, is on par with Aizen when sealed or released, skin tougher the hardest hierro, other if any more abilities are unknown.

Hobbies: Sleeping, Looking at women, killing hollows, looking at women, fighting, and looking at women.

Facial Appearance: Same as Soul reaper/Human form.

Clothing: Black version of the Espada clothing with red tear drops at the legs.

History: In this form nothing but has met Gin do to his urge to prank him.

**

* * *

**

**Subject: Topaz**

**Cloud Form **

Name: Topaz

Cloud color: Green

Cloud shape: Dust-like fog

Abilities: Unknown.

**Soul Reaper/ Human Form**

Name: Topaz

Age: Unknown looks to be 15. Large-C cup bust.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 200lbs. Swimmer body.

Hair: Grey with pink ends. Tame lower back

Skin: Milk white

Eyes: Advance Heterochromia –Left eye-Sclera is pale blue, iris is grey, and pupil is pink. Right eye-Sclera is red, iris is black, and pupil is white.

Zanpakuto: Unknown.

Skills: Pranking, killing, analyze ability.

Abilities: Unknown.

Hobbies: Spending time with her boyfriend, shopping, acting, and reading novels.

Facial Appearance: Heart shaped face, thin lips, straight nose, curved eyebrows. Annoyed look unless relaxed.

Clothing: Typical soul reaper clothing but with a red sash instead or a white sash.

History: Unknown but knows Flameus history.

* * *

And here ya go folks we have the somewhat complete info on Flameus and Topaz also Bobby F. if ur ready this thanks again for drawing up my characters. Now that seeing as I want to reach the 1,000 or 1,500 word mark imma do a mini chap following Flameus and Itachi, note this mini chap is just a preview of how Flameus met Itachi and got the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

We see two young men, in a field, looking at each other, one eating a stick of candy while the other young man the other young man is looking at the eater with well concealed rage at the eater taking enough of the silence the eater says "Itachi Uchiha; famed murderer of his clan leaving only his little sister and mother alive, joined Akatsuki works with a human shark named Kisame and is a pacifist right. Nice to meet ya names Flameus so how can I help you." Itachi raising an eyebrow at the stranger said "Yes you can," "Well then tell me but know this I require and equal trade for helping you so speak before I leave." Itachi sweating a little said " you can help me by giving me the treat of the gods and dying _**Amaterasu!" **_Seeing the attack come at him Flameus dodges to the left and pulls out his dagger from his pants' pocket while yelling "If ya want this sugar stick then come get me ya girly boy hahahahhahahahaha." Enraged Itachi continues to use his attack while summoning up the rest of his charka(sp) turns the attack into a ball of black flames, Flameus seeing his chance to attack throws his dagger at Itachi cutting his clock before teleporting in front of Itachi and dropkicking him, thus making Itachi lose his control causing the flaming ball to drop on the ground with Itachi saying "OH SHI-"

Before he can even finish saying what he wanted to say him and our lovable moron are thrown 25 feet away from each other one both breathing yet not moving. After a five hour silence we see our moron and girly boy sitting down at a bar eating the sugar sticks with Itachi explaining what his attacks were and how he got them with Flameus looking at him with a glazed look before saying " So let me get this right girly boy," Itachi glares " I have to be born into your clan, kill my friend, to get that awesome fire ability or that torture thing," Itachi nods "Ok how bout this" Flameus then uppercuts Itachi into unconscious before chanting " Let the cloud cover one's mind allowing anyone to enter _**Claymore**_." Next we see our moron "Aye I'm not a fuckin moron," "Yea you are and if you got a problem with that I'll get Clutch to kick your ass again, got me!" "You wouldn't dare!" " Clu," "Ok im a fuckin moron but you're a prink!" "I know now back to the story."

In Itachi's dreamscape were we see him dancing with a purple haired lady and a brown haired woman also, not wanting to see what happens next Flameus walks away into a hall and looks for a door that says Sharingan Abilities which so happens to be next to Dancing Room not really caring Flameus shrugs and enters the room getting his abilities while leaving a gift for Itachi for letting him borrow his clan's abilities.

In the real world Flameus walks with a sleeping Itachi over his shoulder before stopping in a bath house and depositing him on the women's side and laughing before entering a portal and shifting into a dust like cloud while singing: Ashin' Kusher (yes folks thats right I listen to Kid Cudi)

* * *

Ok folks this was a little preview in the one-shot, also anyone that can guess the two girls ill let them write a chapter for this story also anything goes for who ever wins, the gift is going to remain a secret, I'm working on so review and wait till next time. PEACE

Clutch: Flameus imma kill you ya bastard.

Flameus and Me: Which Flameus.

Clutch: OC.

Me: Ah. (throws Flameus at Clutch) Have fun Clutch.

Clutch: I will, hahahahahahahahahahah.

Flameus: Not the face, save me Superman!


	7. AN

Yo folks srry to tell you this but im goin on hiatus since school starts back up in a few days so im gonna be busy but don't worry ill bet writing my story chapters down and when their finish ill post them up in my free time.

Poll on my profile page read it and VOTE!


	8. Notice

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Flameus

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
